


The Walking Gays

by CommanderTrashPanda51



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100
Genre: Alicia & Trent Are Best Friends, All the Girls Plus Trent are all Huge Dorks, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Alicia Clark, BAMF Althea, BAMF Anya (The 100), BAMF Elyza Lex, BAMF Fathom, BAMF Heda, BAMF Lydia Adams, BAMF Octavia Blake, BAMF Raven Reyes, BAMF Trent Adams, F/F, F/M, Finn and Nick and Chris Just Suck Sorry Not Sorry, Fluff and Angst, Funny Trent & Lydia moments, Heda & Fathom Are Best Buds, Lydia & Elyza Are Best Friends, Lydia & Trent Are Twins, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Nerd Lydia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Alicia, Sassy Raven, Sassy Trent, Smartass Anya, Smartass Lydia, Sweet Ofelia, Trent & Lydia Have Powers, a lot of blood, dark at points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTrashPanda51/pseuds/CommanderTrashPanda51
Summary: Badasses Elyza Lex and Lydia Adams were in LA to visit family during Spring Break when the outbreak started. They are surviving and sticking together for 3 weeks when, while on a supply run, they hear someone calling out for help. And what they find is interesting.A sassy Alicia Clark and her equally sassy best friend Trent Adams are out on a supply run, even though they weren’t aloud to leave the safe house. And they were doing just fine until they turn a corner only to find a group of 25 walkers. They are surrounded in seconds and they think it’s the end. When two badass blonds in leather jackets show up and saves them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic of anything. If you have any suggestions or anything please comment. Thank you and I hope you like it. :)

Chapter 1  
The streets were empty. There was no living soul on them. There was nothing but the cars and trucks that were abandoned by people that were trying to get away from the hell that was now the world. People tried running, tried finding a safe place, but no where was truly safe. There was panic everywhere. No one was ready for this. No on knew this could have happened. No on was prepared for the dead to start rising and killing everyone.

The dead were in the streets, stores, and houses. They were everywhere. It was dangerous everywhere. The dead were slow but if they got ahold of you that was the end. You were either killed or bitten. People were being slaughtered in the streets and even their houses. The people that got away or that were hiding didn’t have much. They would run out of supplies and would need to go out in search of food, water and any supplies needed.

And that’s how Elyza and Lydia found themselves on the roof of a grocery store looking over the edge at the street below.

“What do you think? Maybe 20 or 25?” Lydia asked glancing at Elyza for a second then back to the group of walkers on the street. They were out on a supply run and decided that they got enough supplies for awhile and were going to set up camp on the roof for the night.

“Yeah” Elyza said with a smirk. “I bet I could kill more of them then you.” She looked at her College roommate and best friend with mischief and challenge in her eyes.

Elyza and Lydia have been best friends since their first year of college. They were roommates and also had a few classes together. They had just clicked and became quick friends. Elyza was there for when Lydia was homesick and missed her twin brother, who went to college in LA rather than Australia where Lydia went. And Lydia was there for Elyza when her father died in their second year of college. They were there for each other through the good times and through the bad. They loved one another like sisters. Which is why Elyza went with Lydia to LA to surprise her brother on their spring break. They had been there for a day and were on their way to Lydia’s brother’s apartment to surprise him when the world went to hell.

They had no idea what to do when they saw people being torn apart, bitten, and eaten. Just being killed by the dead. Elyza was the first to look away from what was happening to realize that they were out in the open and an easy target. So she grabbed Lydia’s hand, breaking her out her dazed state, and pulled her into the shop closest to them. As they both got through the door Elyza locked it behind them. They both looked at the store that Elyza had dragged them into. The girls where in a hunting store. They just looked at each other, shrugged, and then started to look around.

As they were looking around they heard something in the back. Looking at each other, the nodded once, then grabbed the first thing they saw and walked to the back. The noise became louder and more clear the closer they got. They both got in a ready stance with their weapons up and ready; Elyza with a hunting knife and Lydia with a few throwing knives, as they got closer to the moans and thuds against the closet door. Elyza grabbed the doorknob and looked at Lydia, who was a few feet away, to see if she was ready. When Lydia nodded to go Elyza turned the knob and stepped back as the door flew open and a walker shuffled out and went straight for Elyza. But before it got to her Lydia threw one of her knives at it hitting it right in the heart. That only seemed to make it angrier and it tried for Elyza again, but Lydia was faster and threw her next knife right into its eye. And as he fell to the ground another came stumbling out. Lydia was about to throw her last knife when Elyza put her hand up to stop her. As this one got closer Elyza took a step towards it and stabbed it in the side of its head. She pulled it out which caused blood to splatter on her face and clothes. Lydia went over to the one she killed and pulled her knives out of its chest and head which caused blood to get on her also. They walked to the back to the front, away from the bodies, and went to the racks of clothes. They both got a few pairs of black cargo pants, combat boots,some socks, some shirts and tank tops, and put the clothes on. What they didn’t put on they put in two backpacks they found. They also grabbed a few guns, ammo, knives, holsters, ropes, and anything they thought they might need.

Elyza had found a way to the roof through the back. So they grabbed their bags and was about to walk to the back when something caught Lydia’s attention. She walked to one of the racks and started looking through it till she stopped and pulled matching leather jackets off the rack with a grin. Elyza chuckled as she grabbed the one Lydia handed her and put it on, and Lydia did the same. They looked at each other in the mirror on the wall, nodded at how they looked and went to the roof.

They spend the next three weeks surviving and sticking together. Staying on roofs as much as they can. And now here they are, on a grocery store roof betting on who could kill more walkers.

“Oh? So you think you can kill more than me?” Lydia asker with a chuckle. A smirk quickly growing on her face.

“I don’t think I can, I know I can.” Elyza said as she smirked and looked Lydia in the eye. 

Lydia just looked at her with a smirk and her right eyebrow raised. “What are we betting?”

Before Elyza could answer someone screamed. They looked over the edge of the roof to where the scream had come from. There, stood a girl and a guy, staring into the eyes of death in the form of a walker.

“Well I guess we should talk about the bet after we help them, right?” Sighed Elyza.

“ No. I was just thinking we should wait until those two get killed before we talk about it.” Lydia deadpanned. “Yes Elyza we will talk about it after we help them!”

“How is it you can always be a smartass no matter the situation? It truly baffles me.” Elyza answers with an eye roll. “Alright let’s go save some people.”

Lydia rolls her eyes and they both jump off the one story building.

~~~~~

Alicia and Trent were walking down the street with their weapons ready for anything that might come for them. They had snuck out of the house, when everyone was sleeping, to go on a supply run by themselves. This way they could prove that they are responsible enough to go out on their own. And when they come back with food and supplies Madison would see that they could do more than just sit at the safe house and do nothing. She would let them go out and help and just do anything other than staying in that house, like they have been for the last three weeks.

Madison wouldn’t let Alicia out of the house which meant that Trent wouldn’t be leaving the house either because he didn’t want to leave her there, doing nothing, while he was out there, doing something. “I would rather be with my best friend doing nothing then kicking ass without her.” He would say when Alicia asked why he wouldn’t go without her.

They have been best friends since their first year of college. Alicia had walked into her first class and found a seat in the middle row, not too close to the front where she wouldn’t be as noticed but not too far back to where she couldn’t see or hear what was being said, when she felt something spill on her back. She jumped up and turned around, ready to yell at the person for spilling something all over her back, when the guy responsible for the drink spilled on her jumped up and apologized profusely about spilling his Starbucks all over her. He then offered to give her his extra shirt that he had in his bag. The next day he introduced himself and asked if he could make it up to her with a coffee that was in a cup and not on her. And they have been best friends since.

They were at Alicia’s moms house when everything went down. Madison and her boyfriend Travis thought going to the desert was a good idea. But Travis wanted to get his son Chris and Chris’ mom Liza, so they went to get them before leaving. When they got to Liz’s house they found Chris and Liza and told them their plan on going to the desert. So they got the stuff they couldn’t and left. They were putting their stuff into the truck and didn’t notice the walker till it was too late. The walker had came up behind Liza and bit her in the neck and tried to get to get Chris when Trent came up to it and smashed its head with a baseball bat killing it instantly. They all looked over to where Liza was laying on the ground holding her neck where the walker had bit her. There was blood on the ground around her and Chris ran over to her crying and holding her as she was taking her last breaths. No one had said anything for a minute until they seen a few walkers making their way towards them so they just put Liza in the house and left.

They drove until there was little light and thought that they should stop and find a house to stay in for the night while they still had light to see. So they drove to where the beach houses where and when they got to the first one the checked in every room to see if it was safe and when they were sure it was safe they got their things from the cars and truck and took it all into the house. What was meant to be a night turned into a week and that week then turned into three weeks. Three weeks of Alicia and Trent stuck in a house because Madison was over protective. Three weeks of doing nothing. Alicia was walking into the kitchen when she overheard Madison and Travis talking about how they didn’t have enough food and supplies to last a week and how someone needed to go out on a supply run again. Which gave Alicia the idea to sneak out and prove themselves to them. She left and went to Trents room to tell him her plan and he was a little hesitant at first but after a little convincing he finally agreed. They snuck out the next morning when they knew that everyone wouldn’t be awake for awhile and when there was enough light outside.

They had been out all day and found two stores that had anything that was useful and that wasn’t much. So they decided that they would go to one more place and then head home.

“So how do you think Madison reacted when she realized we weren’t at the house when she woke up?” Trent asked.

Alicia rolled her eyes. “She probably freaked out and got pissed that we left without telling her.”

Trent chuckled. “Well just think when we get back she won’t be as pissed at us for sneaking out because we will come bearing gifts. And if she is still pissed well then she can suck it.” He said with a smile.

“Ha I guess you’re right.” She said with a small chuckle. Trent always knew how to make her laugh.

“Of course I’m right. When ain’t I” He said with a smirk.

“Wow even during the apocalypse you’re cocky as shit.” She said with a chuckle. But that chuckle soon died down when the turned the corner and came face to face with a group of walkers. Alicia was about to grab Trents arm and slowly walk backwards but before she could Trent screamed and let all the walkers know they were there. She couldn’t do anything now so she put her bat up and got ready for what was probably going to be the end for her and Trent. She looked at Trent and saw that he was coming to the same conclusion but still got ready to fight till the end. They looked at each other and nodded but when they turned back to the group of walkers ready to fight two blonds in leather jackets seemed to come out of nowhere and started killing all the walkers. Trent and Alicia just looked at each other with mouths open then turned back to watching the blonds kill the walkers very skillfully. They didn’t know what to do so they just watched them in shock.

~~~~~

Lydia jumped off the roof and cought Elyza when she jumped and put her back on her feet. Then turned to the group of walkers and threw three knives right into three of the walkers heads. “Three” She said with a smirk and looked at Elyza who was just getting done with her first.

“Well there’s 21 more.” Elyza said.

“19 actually.” Lydia said as she just stabbed a walker through the eye and threw another knife into the skull of the one going after the two people who they’re trying to save.

“Whatever. I’m still going to win this.” Elyza said then stabbed two walkers in the temples at the same time, then pulling the knives out and getting the one coming up behind her. “4.”

Lydia threw two more knives hitting their targets. “7. Come on Elyza you’re slacking.” Lydia said with a smirk while killing another walker coming from her right. “8.”

Elyza rolled her eyes throwing two knives hitting two walkers going over to the two shocked people watching them. “6. And would you stop being cocky?”

“Nope not in my nature sorry not sorry. 9” She ran up to a walker shoving her knife threw his head and then kicking the next in the chest making it fall down and then stabbing it in the head. “11.”

Elyza was about to say something when she saw a walker about to get the girl and threw a knife hitting it in the head and getting the girls attention. When she looked at Elyza in shock Elyza just winked at her. Then she turned just as a walker was about to grab her and grabbed its arm and twisted it and pushed her knife into its head. She pushed it into the next one and ducked to avoid getting grabbed by the one to her left. She stabbed it in the head and when she tried to pull it out in got stuck. When she looked up the one that she pushed the other walker into was getting up was making its way towards her. She tried to pull on her knife again but it wouldn’t budge. And just when the walker was about to grab her she got the knife out but as soon as she was about to stab it, it fell and she looked up to see Lydia standing there pulling her knife out of the head of the walker. 

“Really! I had that! That was my kill! I hate you.” Elyza yelled as she killed the one behind Lydia. “10.”

“You love me and you know it!” Lydia said as she killed the one behind Elyza. “14.” She said with a smirk.

There was one more walker and it was right to their right and Elyza tried to be hit it first but wasn't fast enough and Lydia got it first.

Lydia leaned forward and whispered, “15.” Then she backed up and smirked “I win. That was 15-10, right?” She feigned innocence.

Elyza rolled her eyes at her friend. “Yes. It was 15 you 10 me. You win. What do you want?” She sighed.

“Hmm… let me see,” She said while rubbing her chin like she had a beard. She snapped her fingers, “Got it! I get the last snickers we have.” She said grinning.

“Really? That’s the last one we have and I thought we were saving it for a special occasion.” Elyza said.

“We are saving but I want to have most of it.”

“Ugh fine.” Elyza sighed.

They were too busy that they weren’t alone and that there were two people watching them until the guy spoke up.

“Lydia?”

Lydia’s eyes widened. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around and stared at the guy with a shocked expression.


	2. Always So Dramtic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins reunite after three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I know it's hardly been a week but I had this done like two days ago and wanted to post it. So here's the second chapter! 
> 
> Also thank you for the kudos'!

Chapter 2

Trent was confused and shocked. One second him and Alicia were about to die at the hands or rather teeth of walkers next two blonds jump out of what seems now where and start killing all the walkers. They were talking like they weren’t killing walkers. They were yelling out how many walkers they killed for some reason unknown. All Trent could do was stand there in shock.

When the two blonds were done killing the walkers they started talking and I got the chance to see their faces. One had an Australian accent and the others voice sounded so familiar. He was trying to figure out where he heard that voice when the girl turned her head a bit and seeing more of her face just took his breath away. He hasn’t seen that face in three years. He couldn’t believe what he is seeing.

“Lydia?” He found himself saying. She looked confused when she turned but then was shocked as she saw who had said her name. She stood there for a moment and then ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They stood there hugging for what felt like hours till someone cleared their throat. They both looked over at the other blond who was standing a few feet away.

“So, I take you two know each other?” She asked looking at the two.

“Oh yeah sorry. Yeah, Elyza, this is my brother Trent. Trent this is my college roommate and best friend Elyza.” Lydia introduced as she stepped away from Trent with a huge smile.

Elyza smiled and held out her hand, “Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Trent shook her hand, “All good things I hope.” He said with a chuckle. 

Elyza smirked, “You have no idea.” She laughed and then looked over Trent’s shoulder and saw a brunette standing there. “And who might this gorgeous brunette be?” She asked with a small nod in her direction.

“Oh, how rude of me. Alicia come here.” Trent waved her over. “Lydia, Elyza this is my best friend Alicia. Alicia this is, my sister Lydia and her friend Elyza.”

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you both. Lydia, I have heard a lot about you, but I can’t say I’ve heard anything about you.” Alicia said winking at Elyza.

“Yeah I hate to break up whatever this is,” Lydia said pointing to Elyza and Alicia “but we should probably get off the streets. We have a spot up on this roof here.” She said pointing to the store next to them. “I’ll get up there and then through a rope down to you guys and pull you up. Sound good?” looking around, all three of them nodded, “Okay, come on Elyza.”

Elyza nodded and walked over to the side of the building and went down to one knee and cupped her hands. “Okay I’m ready when you are.” She said looking at Lydia a few feet away.

“And what is it that you guys are doing?” Alicia asked.

“Well knowing my sister probably something completely dramatic. Am I right Lydia?” Trent said with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah you’re right. She always has to be dramatic about everything.” Elyza said with a smirk.

“Wow I see how it is. You guys don’t know each other for 5 minutes and you’re already teaming up on me.” Lydia feigns hurt.

Elyza chuckles. “Come on and get this over with. You know you’re just dying to do it.” She nodded to her hands that were cupped.

Alicia leans over to Trent and whispers, “I’m still confused.” 

“Lydia’s going to be dramatic in the way she gets up onto the roof. She was always the dramatic one.” Trent said with a small chuckle.

“Yeah and you’re the ugly one.” Lydia said sticking her tongue out at him. When he was about to say something she asked, “You ready Elyza?”

“Yeah I’m ready let’s go.” She said with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

Lydia starts to run over to them and then jumps on Eliza’s cupped hands just as Elyza pushes up to her feet and lifts her hands to send Lydia up in the air. Lydia grabs onto the edge of the building and lifts herself up. She walks over to her and Eliza’s bags and pulled the rope out then walked over to the edge and threw one end of it to them and tied the other end to a pole on the roof. When she is finished, she goes back to the edge of the roof and looks down with a cocky smirk.

Elyza and Trent both roll their eyes and shake their heads. Alicia just stands there looking impressed. 

“Like I said, dramatic.” Trent said looking up.

“Yeah whatever I’m still better.” Lydia said with a smirk. “Now one of you grab onto the rope and I’ll pull you up. So, whose first?”

“Well one of you go, I’m going to go last so I can watch for and walkers.” Said Elyza looking around for any danger.

“I’ll go.” Trent said as he walked over to the rope and grabbed onto it with both hands. “Alright pull me up.”

“Ight I’ll have you up in a jiff brother.”

As Lydia was pulling Trent up, she looked down at Elyza and Alicia and saw a walker come up behind Elyza but before she could warn her the walker fell and Alicia walked over to it a pulled a knife out of its head. Then she looked over to where the walker came from and saw more coming. She then got Trent to the top of the roof and helped him over the edge.

“Bloody hell!” Elyza yelled as she saw them too. “Lydia you might want to hurry with pulling us up because we will be having some guest here soon.” She started to back up to the building.

“Yeah I know I saw it too. Here, Alicia come on.” She said throwing the rope back over. “Trent help me pull the rope so it will go faster.”

“Okay. Alicia please don’t die. Your mom would kill me for letting you come out here and then you getting killed.” Trent said jokingly.

“Yeah sure let me just tell the walkers to not eat me because my over protective mom would be mad.” Alicia deadpanned.

“You can try but I don’t think they will listen. They seem a little rude when it comes to that.” Trent said going along with it. 

Alicia chuckled “Shut up you dork.” She said as Lydia and Trent helped her over the edge.

“Okay Elyza, let’s go. You’re the last.” Lydia said throwing the rope over again.

“Nah really? Man, I thought we still had Bob to get up there.” Elyza replied sarcastically as she grabbed the rope.

“Nah remember Bob can fly so he’s already up here. You’re just lame and don’t have any cool powers.” Lydia said back with equal amounts of sarcasm as she, Trent and Alicia pulled her up to the roof.

“Yeah well not all of us don’t have powers like Bob.” Elyza replied, her and Lydia started to laugh at each other. They finally got Elyza all the way up and Lydia helped her over the edge.

“Yeah that must suck.” Lydia said looking over the edge to the walkers who seem to not even realize that there was living people on the roof. She turned back to the other three standing there. Elyza and Alicia looked at her in confusion and Trent just chuckled. “What?” She asked.

“What do you mean that must suck?” Alicia asked for both her and Elyza.

“Oh. Yeah well, I have super strength and enhanced speed.” Lydia said casually with a shrug.

“You fucker! I’ve known you for three fucking years and you never thought to mention this to me?!” Elyza asked angry.

“Ok well it’s not like there was an occasion to just be like ‘Hey buddy, I have these super powers. So yeah how’s that homework going over there?’” Lydia said with a straight face.

Elyza started to calm down. “Okay, but I’m your best friend and I was your roommate for three years. You could have told me any time you know? It’s not like I was going to stop being your best friend because of this. We have been through too much for that.” She said with a small smile. 

“Yeah I know but I just didn’t think there was a reason to say anything about it. Like it didn’t matter till now I guess.” Lydia sighed. “But oh well, you know now so uhh yeah.”

“Okay so if she has… powers does that mean you do too?” Alicia asked pointing at Trent.

Everyone looked at him. “Yeah, but I don’t have super strength and enhanced speed.” He said.

“Okay, so what do you have?” Elyza asked.

“I can talk to animals. Which is pretty fun.” Trent said smiling. “It’s really helpful too.”

“Is that why you were in college to become a vet? You never really told me why.” Alicia asked.

“Yeah. I thought it was the least I could do.” He said. “Sorry I never told you about this.”

“Oh no it’s perfectly fine. I understand.” Alicia waved him off.

“Man, she’s more understanding than you Elyza.” Lydia joked.

“Yeah whatever bitch. Us Australians are less understanding.” Elyza playfully slapped Lydia’s shoulder. 

“Shut up you liar.” Lydia said with a chuckle.

When Elyza said Australians, it caught Trent’s attention and reminded his of something. “Wait, I just realized. You,” He pointed to his sister. “are supposed to be in Australia. What are you doing here? In LA?”

“Why not happy to see me?” Lydia teased.

“No, I’m more than happy to see you.” Trent said giving his sister a quick hug. “But I thought you were in Australia, where you go to college. So why you here?” he asked again.

“Oh yeah well me and Elyza were on our Spring Break and I want to surprise you by coming here and Elyza wanted to tag along because she hasn’t been out of Australia before. And we had been here for a day and we were headed to your place when everything went to shit. But me Elyza have been sticking to roofs and stuff so we have been safe. We were up here when we heard you guys, so we helped.” Lydia explained. “Well that and Elyza and I already had a bet on who could kill more walkers. I won by the way.” She smirked at Elyza, who rolled her eyes.

“Yeah whatever.” Elyza said. “I’ll win next time.”

“Pft okay.” Lydia scoffed. She turned to Trent and Alicia again “So how did you guys end up surrounded by walkers?”

“Well, Trent and I have been stuck in a house that me, Trent, my mom Madison, her boyfriend Travis, his son Chris and my brother Nick, have been staying in since everything that happened. My mom is very protective of me so she wouldn’t let me leave the house at all and Trent stayed with me, so I wasn’t left out. And yesterday I overheard mom and Travis talking about needing to go on a supple run soon and so I got the idea to sneak out and do it to prove to my mom that I’m responsible enough to do this. So, I told Trent my plan and since we don’t do anything without the other in this world he came with. We were doing fine we had gotten a couple supplies and were going to one more place when we went around the corned and saw the group of walkers. I tried to grab Trent’s arm and slowly walk backwards so they didn’t see us. But, when I reached for Trent’s arm, he screamed.” Alicia looked at Trent with an eyebrow raised. “Which caused the walkers to look at us and surround us. And thank you by the way. For saving us even though you didn’t know who it was you were saving.” 

“Oh no problem beautiful.” Elyza waved her off. “Can’t let a face like that get eaten.” She smirked and winked at Alicia.

Alicia blushed. “Well anyway thank you. Also, Trent we need to get back home so mom doesn’t come looking for us.” She said looking at her best friend.

“Okay, but you guys are coming with us.” He said pointing to his sister and Elyza. “I’m not going to find you then lose you again.” He put his arm around his sister and pulled her closer.

“Well, if we’re being technical, we found you not the other way around.” Elyza said with a chuckle.

“Oh, haha. Very funny.” Trent deadpanned.

“She is right though.” Lydia smirked next to him. “But that doesn’t matter right now. And how far away is this house?”

“It’s on the beach away from other houses and a little away from the road.” Alicia said.

“Okay that’s not that far but,” Elyza looked to the sky “the sun isn’t going to be up for that much longer. We should probably just stay here for the night and then in the morning we can head over to your house and get you,” she points at Alicia “back to your family. Sound good?” When everyone nods, she says, “Good now let’s eat and then sleep. We got a long day tomorrow.”

When Elyza was done talking Lydia went over to their bags and pilled a few things out and started to make a small fire to keep them warm and to cook some food for the night. Half an hour later they were all eating and sitting around the fire. They were laughing and telling funny stories about their time in college and forgetting about the world that is falling apart around them.

An hour later they were all in there make shift beds, which consisted of two sleeping bags, that Lydia and Elyza had, laid out for two people to lay on one and then they used their jackets as pillows, looking up at the stars. Before the world went to hell you couldn’t see the stars, with all the lights from the cities and the pollution, but now that there are no lights and no pollution, they could see the stars. They were just in awe. With everything that’s going on, at least there could be some beauty in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, how was it? Please any comment or anything I need to fix or any suggestions please tell me.


	3. Let's Go Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four head out. They get back to Elyza and Lydia's prized possessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this one done. I've been pretty busy with the last days of school and all actually doing some physical activities. I know disgusting isn't it. I would rather sit in my room in the dark and either read, write or draw, while listening to music. But none the less I got the story done. Should probably be asleep but... oh well.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.   
> Hope you love it or even kinda like it. Happy reading!

Chapter 3

Alicia woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked to her right and wasn’t surprised to see Trent still asleep next to her. She remembered the first time he stayed over at her place. It was after a party and he had gotten really drunk and she thought it would be better for him to stay with her, who lived a block from the party, than him walking five blocks to his apartment. When she woke up the next morning he was still passed out on the couch and didn’t wake up till two in the afternoon, good thing the didn’t have any classes that day. Alicia just guessed it was just from being up until two in the morning and didn’t think much of it. But then the next weekend they had a movie night and ended up passed out on the couch at eleven after watching one movie. Alicia woke up the next morning and Trent was still sleeping so she got up and made breakfast for when he woke up. And when the food was done and he still wasn’t up she tried to wake him up, but all he did was roll away from her and she rolled her eyes then tried again but he still didn’t wake up. So she got a cup of cold water and dumped it on his head. He jumped off the couch while screaming. Alicia was bent over laughing when he looked at her with a confused look. He asked her why she dumped cold water on him and she said that he wouldn’t wake up and he nodded. He then explained that he is a heavy sleeper and he could basically sleep through anything. After that, she just didn’t try waking him unless need be.

Now, with everything that is happening, you need to be a light sleeper so not to end up dead because you were asleep and didn’t hear the walkers. 

Alicia was brought out of her thoughts when she heard something move behind her. She turned her head to see what was there and was surprised to see Elyza sitting on the edge of the roof looking down. Alicia got up while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and walked over to Elyza. 

“Good morning gorgeous,” Elyza said as Alicia was next to her.

“Good morning,” Alicia said through a yawn. She closed her eyes, stretched her arms out, bent back a bit and her back popped. Then she moved her head from side to side and popped it. She let out a sigh at the feeling of her back and neck popping. When she opened her eyes again she saw Elyza looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Feel better?” Elyza chuckled.

“Yeah, that felt amazing.” She sighed. “Sleeping on a roof is not comfortable at all. I don’t know how you two have slept like this for weeks. I wouldn’t be able to, to be honest.” She said shaking her head.

 

“Yeah, well, gotta do what ya gotta do. It sucks, yes, but sleeping up here, there are no walkers trying to eat you and you get to see all the stars at night, now that there isn’t any pollution, smoke and lights to block them out. It’s nice to have some beauty in a world that is falling apart.” She said looking out at the dead city. “Plus it helped that I had Lydia. She might be dramatic sometimes,” she stops for a second, “correction most of the time, but she is a great friend. I probably wouldn’t have made it this far in this without her. I probably won't even have made it through the last few years without her." she said looking over to where, said girl, is sound asleep.

"You guys seem really close," Alicia stated. 

"Yeah, we are. We are basically sisters, to be honest." She smiled. "We have been through a lot together. She has seen me at my worst and helped me through my dark times. Even when I tried to push her away and went drinking every night I could just to forget. She was there. With the painkillers, water, and food. Every time. No matter what. She was there through all my tears and mood swings. I would yell, lash out, call her names, and, at the lowest point of my life, rock bottom, I... I hit her," she stuttered still looking at Lydia sleeping. Tears forming in her eyes at the shameful memory. "all just to push her away. But Lydia, she... she is stubborn and still wouldn't give on me. After I hit her I knew I hit rock bottom. I could tell by the look I saw in her eyes. She was about as shocked that I was that I had hit her. I was never really a violent person but at that moment I don't know what came over me but I hit her and instantly hated myself for it. I tried running out of our dorm room but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to her and hugged me. And when she did that I broke out in sobs. She spent her whole weekend holding me and letting me cry telling me that it would be ok and that she forgave me and that it wasn't my fault. She helped me get back to a good place in my life and never once did she blame me for anything that happened. I will never be able to repay her back for never giving up on me, but I sure as hell can try and I have been ever since that night. She is the closest thing I have to a sister and I will never let anything happen to her." Elyza finished with a sad smile. And turned back to look out at the city, a moment later so did Alicia. 

They sat in silence for a moment just enjoying the quiet.

"And here I thought that you were only my friend for my money." Elyza whipped her head around to see Lydia, with a smirk, walking over to her and Alicia. 

Elyza grinned, "Oh, well the money is most of the reason. Maybe about 90% of why we are best friends. I just had to get you to fall in love me but you ended up putting me in the friend zone. Damn being friend zoned suuuuucks." She joked. 

Lydia laughed, "Yeah, I knew your plan the whole time." Lydia's smirk changed into a soft smile, "I love you too, you know." She said seriously.

"I know I love you too... nerd." Elyza teased with a soft smile. She got up and hugged Lydia.

"Wow, this got like really serious and I fell awkward now," Lydia said while pulling out of the hug.

"I agree," Alicia said, she had been watching them talk with a smile on her lips. "We should probably wake Trent up though." She said looking over to his sleeping form. Lydia and Elyza both nodded but didn't move to wake him up. "Ok, so I guess I will wake him up then." She got up and walked over to him and crouched down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit, "Trent, wake up. We have to leave soon." All he did was grumble and shifted away from her. She rolled her eyes at him. She got up and walked over to her bag and got a water bottle out and went back over to him. She shook him again saying, "Trent you better get up. This is the last warning you get." When all he did was grumble more she rolled her eyes again and stood up. 

Elyza and Lydia were standing by watching all of this happen. Lydia knew how hard it was to wake him up and she wanted to know how Alicia got him up.

Alicia looked down at Trent's sleeping form and smirked, "You did this to yourself, Trent." as she said this her smirk grew and she opened the water and dumped it all over his head.

"Fuck!" Trent exclaimed as he jumped up to his feet and wiped the water from his face as he glared at Alicia, who was smirking and then at his sister and her best friend, who was bent over laughing at his misery. "Really Alicia? Did you really have to do that? I have told you to stop waking me up like that. It is unnecessary and annoying to wake up soaking wet." His annoyance clear in his voice.

Alicia, still smirking, said " Ok, well for one," she held up her index finger to count, "I gave you two chances to get up and you just grumbled and shifted away from me. For two," sticking up another finger, "yes it was necessary because it's the only way I know how to wake you up without bodily harm and plus it's funny. And for three," she held up her third finger, "when have I ever listened to what anyone has told me what to do?" smirk still plastered on her face. 

Before Trent could say anything Lydia said, "Come on Trent it was funny. Stop being a grump about it. Because walking through hell and coming back out is easier than getting you up." She looked at him knowingly, "Anyways, we better start heading out soon so we can get there sooner rather than later. We'll pack the stuff up while the food cooks, eat, and then when we are done we will start heading out. Got it?" She looked around and got three nods. "Alright, team break!" She yelled and clapped her hands together. 

"So dramatic." The other three mumbled under their breath as she walked away.

"What was that?" She asked as she crouched down next to the bags.

"Nothing." All three of them say at the same time.

"Yeah, Okay." She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. She got some food out of the bags and cooked it while the other three packed everything back up. As they got done packing they sat down near the fire that Lydia started to make the food. As they sat down Lydia said, "You're just in time. The food is done." She put some on everyone's plate, that Lydia and Elyza had, and ate. They didn't really talk while eating. 

When they were done eating Elyza put the fire out as Alicia asked, "So are we going to walk on the streets to the house or are we going to stick to the roofs?"

"We are going to stick to the roofs till we can't or when we are close to the house then we will take the roads. And when we get to the roads please stay close. Don't want anything messing up that pretty face of yours." Elyza explained smirking at the blush Alicia is sporting right now.

"Alright, Autobots roll out!" Lydia yelled in a deep voice. 

"Oh my God, you fucking dork. Why do you have to be so weird?" Trent laughed, "I see not much has changed though." he grinned. "Happy to see you haven't changed." he put his arm around her shoulder. 

Lydia just pushed his arm off and said, "Yeah which means I still don't like physical attention. So, no touching." she gave him a pointed look.

"Okay fine." He said putting his hands up in surrender and smirked. "No touchy. No touch."

"You did not just quote Emperor's New Groove." Alicia laughed shaking her head at him.

"I did." He nodded, "I'm not ashamed of it either. It was funny and if you don't like it you can,"

"Suck it." Lydia mockingly finished for him. Trent nodded with a smile. They all chuckled.

"Alright, let's go you, dorks," Elyza said with a chuckle and they all started leaving with one last look at the roof to see if they left anything.

~~~~~

Elyza and Lydia were leading the way with Trent and Alicia a few feet behind them. None of them talked, content with walking in silence. They had been walking for a little over an hour when Elyza and Lydia stopped.

"What? Why did we stop?" Alicia asked as she and Trent walked up beside the two blonds.

"The beach is about half an hour walk from here," Said Elyza as she took her bag off her back, crouched down and unzipped her bag. 

"So are we going to walk the rest of the way there in the streets?" Trent asked as he watched Elyza take the rope out of her bag.

"Nope," Lydia answered for her.

"Then why do you need the rope?" Alicia asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"We are going to use them to help us off the roofs and get to the streets," Elyza said as she tied the rope to a pole that was on the roof.

"But you guys just said we weren't going to walk on the streets the rest of the way," Alicia said. She was so confused, and by the look on Trent's face, he is too.

"We aren't," Lydia vaguely replied with a smirk. She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked over. 

"So are you going to get a car and we drive to the house?" Alicia asked rolling her eyes. She was getting tired of this guessing game that they seem to be playing. 

"Not exactly," Elyza said going over to Lydia and copied what she was doing.

Alicia was really confused. She looked at the two blonds who looked like they were looking for something, but Alicia didn't know what they could be looking for. The streets were basically empty, aside from a car that had been crashed into a pole and another car that was flipped over. They couldn't drive them, they were totaled and wouldn't be able to work. So what in the world could they be looking for?

"Yes!" Elyza exclaimed throwing her fist in the air. Trent and Alicia walk over to the two blonds. 

"Where?" Lydia asked leaning over Elyza's shoulder to see where she was pointing to. When she saw it she grinned. 

"What are you looking at? I can't see anything?" Trent asked looking too.

"You'll see," Elyza said as she went over to the rope with the rest of them in tow. "Alright, I'll go first to keep watch while you guys are getting down," She then started climbing down the rope and down into the deserted streets. It only took them a few minutes to get down. When they all got down Lydia and Elyza started walking into the ally way beside the building they just got off of.

"Why are we going into an ally?" Alicia asked but followed none the less.

"Because," Elyza said as she walked over to a black tarp next to a few boxes and grabbed ahold of it.

"This," Lydia finished as she and Elyza dramatically pulled the tarps back with proud smirks. 

Alicia and Trent both gasped at what the two had revealed to them. There were two Harley Davidson motorcycles sitting there. The one Lydia was standing by was mostly black and had forest green high lights on it. The second one was like the other but had a lightning blue high light instead of forest green. They were badass. And judging by the looks on Elyza and Lydia's faces, they know it too. 

"Holy shit!" Trent exclaimed running over to Lydia's bike, hands hovering over it like if he touched it, it would break, "We have always wanted one. And you finally got one?" Lydia nodded with a big smirk. "I can't believe it. Like mom never even let us touch hers. How did you get this?"

"We came across a dealership when the outbreak happened and saw these babies, knew we had to have them, found their keys and took them," Elyza said with a proud smirk. 

"So why are they here when you guys were an hour or so away on a roof?" Asked Alicia as she was stood by Elyza's and looking at it. 

"Because we were on a supply run and left them here so we didn't draw a lot of attention to ourselves," Elyza explained while she watched Alicia study her bike. The brunette looked fascinated and excited looking at the black and blue bike. Elyza smiled. "So, we will be riding these the rest of the way there."

"Wouldn't that attract walkers to where the house is?" Alicia asked, no longer looking at the bike but looking at the blond in front of her with her eyebrows furrowed. 

"Yes," Elyza said simply. "Which is why when we get close to the house we are going to walk the rest of the way." 

"Are we just going to leave your bikes on the side of the road?" 

Elyza and Lydia both gasped at the same time and looked as if it was the most absurd thing they ever heard. "Did... did you... did she..." Lydia couldn't even get a full sentence out. She was looking at the brunette like she grew another head. 

"Yeah, I think she did just ask if we were going to leave them on the side of the road like trash," Elyza said as shocked as Lydia. Alicia just rolled her eyes. Trent, he was just watching with an amused smile on his face. "No. No, we are NOT going to just leave our bikes... sorry children on the side of the road. We will be taking them with us. We will push them there as to not draw attention," Elyza said explained to Alicia, still shocked at the question. 

"Your children?" Alicia rolled her eyes. "You guys are dramatic. They are just bikes."

Lydia's eyes widened at the statement. "I'm going to just pretend like I didn't hear you just say that," Lydia turned back to her brother. "Where did you find this girl?" She asked.

Trent chuckled. "Stop being so dramatic."

Lydia just play glared at him. "Fine, I guess. Let's get going," Lydia said as she threw her leg over the bike and straddled the seat. Elyza followed suit with hers. They both took out their keys and put them into the ignition but didn't turn them on yet. 

"Alright, who is riding with who?" Elyza asked looking at the two standing in front of them. Trent looked excited to get to ride on the bike and was practically jumping up and down. Alicia, on the other hand, looked nervous and scared. "You've never ridden a bike before," It was more of a statement than a question.

Alicia just shook her head no and swallowed. "Nope. Overprotective mom. She wouldn't even let me look at one."

"Alright, you can ride with me then," Elyza said looking at Alicia with a soft smile. "That one," She points at Lydia. "likes to go fast and I have been riding these longer than her too. So, I'm your best choice sweetheart."

"Hey!" Lydia yelled. "I'm not that bad." 

"Yeah ok whatever you say," Said Elyza with a smirk. "Alright, let's get going before we lose light." She motioned for the two to get on the bikes. As soon as Alicia was on and behind Elyza, Elyza leaned back and said, "You might want to hold on tight." grabbing Alicia's hands she placed them around her waist, "Because we are going to go fast no matter what and I don't want you falling off." she said looking over her shoulder at the girl behind her. 

"Alright," She nodded, "Ok yeah, I can do that." she tightened her hold on the blonde's waist. With that Elyza looked over at Lydia, who was grinning like a kid on Christmas, with Trent behind her looking about the same. When the blonds looked at each other they nodded and at the same time started their bikes. They revved them up a bit before a very excited Lydia and Trent pulled into the road with a cautious Elyza and a nervous Alicia, who tightened her hold the second they started moving, behind them. They were now driving on the open road. Anything can see them. Anyone can see them. They need to be careful and need to be aware of their surroundings. Anything can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Is it good or nah? Leave comments if you have any suggestions. Until next time my peeps! See you on the upside! ;P

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Should I continue or nah?


End file.
